The invention relates to improvements in torque transmitting apparatus, especially to apparatus which can be used to transmit torque between the engine and the variable-speed transmission of a motor vehicle.
German patent application No. 37 21 706 of Wolfgang Reik (published Jan. 7, 1988 discloses a torque transmitting apparatus wherein a first flywheel is connected to the rotary output element of an engine and a second flywheel is connected with the input element of a variable-speed transmission by way of a friction clutch. An antifriction roller bearing is interposed between the two flywheels and a damper is employed to oppose rotation of the flywheels relative to each other. The damper is installed in an annular chamber which is defined in part by the first flywheel and includes energy storing elements acting in the circumferential direction of the flywheels. The chamber is at least partially filled with a viscous fluid and is at least substantially sealed from the surrounding atmosphere. The friction clutch has a cover which is secured to the second flywheel.
Torque transmitting apparatus employing composite flywheels of the above outlined character have found wide acceptance in the automobile industry. Such apparatus are used primarily in motor vehicles with ample room below the hood, particularly in motor vehicles of the type wherein the engine block and the transmission extend in the direction of forward movement of the vehicle. Heretofore known torque transmitting apparatus of the above outlined character are less satisfactory for use in motor vehicles wherein the space beneath the hood is at a premium, especially in motor vehicles of the type wherein the combustion engine and the variable-speed transmission are installed to extend transversely of the direction of forward movement of the vehicle. On the other hand, torque transmitting apparatus of the above outlined character exhibit a number of important advantages so that there exists an urgent need for apparatus which embody the above-enumerated features and can be utilized in practically all kinds of vehicles including those with engine-transmission assemblies extending in, and those with engine-transmission assemblies extending transversely of, the direction of forward movement of the vehicle.